


Trained

by flickawhip



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erm, set pre-Firefly/Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trained

Nandi has been training Inara for years by now and, when the girl breaks, it is Nandi who comforts her. She says nothing, simply kneels beside her, stroking her hair. Inara is gentle, kind and sweet, the perfect type of girl to be a companion. She is hiding so much pain in her heart and Nandi has to push her to talk. She sits night after night with the girl's head pillowed in her lap, her touch light as she strokes Inara's hair, gently pulling it into neat plaits. 

After a while Inara admits she is... fresh. Nandi can't help but smile. Finally she knows why Inara is so nervous. The girl is worried to give her innocence to a client. It makes sense. All of the girls Nandi teaches are the same, those who are innocent are shy and nervous about giving over their innocence to a client and, much as she finds it sweet, it bothers her. She usually lets the girls learn of pleasure from the other teachers, sets the girls up so they have no need of fear... with Inara she finds she can't. 

She comes to Inara on the night of her final day of training. The girl has passed the tests, she is a companion now. Nandi kisses her, her hand sliding slowly over Inara's body, her lips tasting Inara's own before she pushes inwards. Inara cries out, arches into her and, in a rush, she is no longer innocent.


End file.
